Canopies are used in gasoline service stations to cover the fuel pump area. This protects customers and employees from the weather as they pump gasoline and service the vehicle. Fluorescent or incandescent light fixtures may be provided in the ceiling of the canopy to provide partial lighting as needed. However it is also desirable to have peripheral lighting around the canopy. Desirable features of such lighting are continuous lighting, economical cost, ease of installation, ease of manufacture, and ease of maintenance. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have such a lighting fixture available to provide peripheral lighting.